Gula
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Tamaki tiene hambre. Hambre de Mirio. One-shot. Hard yaoi. Mirio/Tamaki.


Madre mía ella, con BNHA y las OTPs.

Corto y picante ¿se puede pedir más indecencias en menos palabras? Igual sí. En fin. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed it xD

* * *

El quirk de Tamaki le había convertido en uno de los 3 grandes de la UA. Esa poderosa habilidad de convertir lo que ingieres en un arma. Con ese trasfondo Tamaki bien podría ser un glotón o al menos tener con que escudarse si estuviera gordo, pero no, el chico estaba más delgado que un tallarín. Si había aunque fuera una sola cosa que decir mala de Tamaki, a parte de su incurable complejo de inferioridad, era la gula.

¿Gula? ¿Gula de qué? Pues sí, este pecado capital era un vicio de Tamaki Amajiki y Mirio Togata lo sabía muy bien. En parte porque él estaba involucrado.

-Mmh...mm...uhm...

-Ngh...Tamaki...de...demasiado fuerte.

Sonido de succión. Mirio inspiró hondo y le clavó las uñas al asiento. Tamaki no tenía vicios ni faltas salvo su increíble afición por el sexo oral.

El rubio ya no se acordaba de cómo empezó su amigo a arrodillarse y abrir la boca para él. Apenas creía acordarse de una frase tal que así: " _Mirio...si me como algo tuyo...¿podré brillar tanto como tú?"_ Y a partir de ahí, sin previo aviso, Tamaki prácticamente lo asaltaba con su 'hambre' en cualquier lugar. Por lo que a Mirio le tocaba arrastrarlos a ambos a un lugar escondido donde nadie los molestase.

-Mmhm...aah—Tamaki se había sacado la erección de la boda y ahora se estaba concentrando en pasar la lengua por el glande y a medio camino entre éste y el tronco.

-Ngh...aah...Tamaki—jadeó Mirio acariciándole una de sus puntiagudas orejas. Entonces Suneater agarró el miembro con ambas manos y se lo tragó de nuevo hasta la base. LeMillion emitió un grito ahogado.

Joder, joder, joder. Se sentía increíble, Tamaki era único para las felaciones y cada vez le salían mejor. Igual era a fuerza de práctica. Pequeños escalofríos estaban empezando a recorrer la columna de Mirio que sin poder aguantarse agarró a su amigo de la nuca. El otro, lejos de detenerse, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, entre sus rodillas, y dejó que el rubio le guiara las cabezadas.

-Aah, Tamaki...vas a...haa...dejarme seco un día de estos. Aah...joder...me corro...Tamaki vas a comerme desde mi polla.

Mirio no usaba normalmente esa clase de lenguaje pero cuando Tamaki se ponía en ese plan afloraba toda su testosterona y mar de hormonas. El moreno tenía los ojos vidriosos pero su mirada parecía decir: adelante Mirio, córrete en mi boca.

-Ah...haa...¡Tamaki!—exclamando su nombre Mirio llegó al clímax. Tamaki aunque sintió la punta del miembro del otro chocar contra su garganta no se apartó ni un cm y tragó todo el semen. Al sacar la lengua para relamerse y no dejar escapar nada le dio un beso en la punta y sorbió algunos restos.

Mirio, que apenas lograba recuperar el aliento, nota calor de nuevo en su parte baja. Así que agarra a Tamaki y lo empuja contra la pared.

-Mi...Mirio...

-Después de casi dejarme seco y ya estoy duro otra vez—le dice contra su oreja, la cual mordisquea y lame. Tamaki se retuerce de placer—. Quieres algo de mí ¿no? Ya lo has bebido ahora deja que te lo dé por otro sitio.

-¡Aah!—Suneater gimió de la impresión cuando LeMillion le dejó desnudo de cintura para abajo, le separó los glúteos y le metió la lengua—¡Mirio...! No...no hace falta que...aah, hagas eso...¡aah!

Mirio, por toda respuesta, le apretó los glúteos con ansia mientras seguía moviendo la lengua dentro de Tamaki que sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

-Mirio...por favor...haa...ah..no más. Métela, por favor.

-Tamaki—el rubio se levantó y se apegó a él—¿No querrás que te la meta sin prepararte? No quiero hacerte daño.

-Ah...ahora me da igual, Mirio. Te lo suplico...dame más de ti...fortalece mi quirk con tu semen.

Mirio tragó saliva y se empujó dentro de Tamaki. Ambos ahogaron un jadeo.

-Mierda Tamaki...un día de estos vas a devorarme de verdad.

Suneater jadeó satisfecho cuando LeMillion empezó a embestirle. Al principio de manera más delicada hasta acabar por marcar un ritmo fuerte y enérgico.

Tamaki no tenía vicios. Salvo la gula y el sexo duro y ambos estaban directamente relacionados con el miembro viril de Mirio. A Tamaki le encantaba que su compañero lo empotrase contra lo primero que pillase y le diese tan fuerte como si quisiera traspasarle sin usar su permeación. No se lo había dicho pero tenía la certeza de que cuanto más fuerte le chupase él más fuerte le daría el rubio luego.

-Aah...Mirio...más, más fuerte, más adentro...hah.

-Tamaki...ya estoy muy adentro...no hay ni un cm de mí, aah, que no te hayas tragado.

-Aah...me volveré raro...si esto sigue...aah...¡Ah!

-No digas eso. Haa...incluso si lo haces...no dejaré de permitirte comerme—. Mirio pasó las manos de las caderas de Tamaki a sus mulos, asiéndolo y apegándole a él en volandas. El moreno dio un respingo, su cara desencajada de placer, al sentir el miembro del rubio clavarse aún más profundo y fuerte.

-¡Aah! ¡No puedo más...voy a...con el pene de Mirio tan adentro!

-Yo también Tamaki...

Suneater giró la cabeza y el otro le atrapó la boca para darle un beso. Tan caliente y agresivo como el sexo que ahora mismo estaban teniendo.

-Haa...Mirio...

-Aquí voy, Tamaki.

-¡Aaah!

Fue tanto el placer que sintió que Tamaki juró desmayarse por un segundo. Extasiado, Mirio le soltó para que apoyase los pies en el suelo pero no se despegó apenas de él. Volvió a acercarse a su oreja y susurró.

-¿Lo sientes Tamaki? Mi semen llenándote—, LeMillion no creía que su semilla tuviera nada de alimenticia pero si hacía feliz a su amigo le daría toda la que quisiera—. Haciendo nuestro vínculo más fuerte.

Tamaki apenas le oía. Se sentía tan en las nubes que sólo notaba el miembro de Mirio aún en él liberando su caliente contenido.

-" _Increíble...ha sido tan brillante..._ " No seré capaz de vivir más sin el miembro de Mirio...—dijo con un hilo de voz. Mirio sonrió orgulloso y le abrazó dándole un beso en una de sus puntiagudas orejas.


End file.
